


Lemonade

by darkroses



Series: Lemon [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Infidelity, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Omega Kevin, Omega Meg, Omega Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: A continuation of Lemon. This takes place a few years down the road. Castiel's a bitter alpha with traditionalist beliefs. Dean's still putting Sammy before everything. Gabriel is content but enjoys messing with Dean. Sam just wants some lemonade.





	

Summer was perhaps Dean’s favorite season. Growing up summer was the season he got to spend the most time with Sam. They shot off fireworks on the forth. They swam in rivers, lakes, and even a swamp. The played in the woods and in city streets. It was a great time of year. One of Dean’s fondest memories of summer was watching the fireworks over a river in Oklahoma while Sammy and he shared lemonade.

For Dean, life was sort of like lemonade. Life had a tendency to drop buckets of lemons on him. His mother died. His dad was a drunk. They moved around a lot growing up. He was technically homeless growing up. Sammy presented as an omega. His dad left them, forever. Lemons, Dean got dealt a lot of lemons in his life. The thing was though with enough sugar, a lemon could turn into lemonade and that was Dean’s life.

When his mother died, he was given the greatest gift. One that he would never trade for the world. He was given his little brother Sammy. They did move around a lot growing up but he got the see the country with Sammy. He had stories to tell. He had a greater world view because he traveled and wasn’t suffocating in some small town somewhere. They were never really homeless. They had the Impala to call home. Their dad being a drunk did put a damper on things, but a drunk father was one that allowed junk food and that was pretty great in its own right. When Sam presented as an omega that meant Sam was his responsibility, legally and officially. He would always be Sam’s alpha, always. Losing their dad was his father’s choice. He built a nice and stable life with Sam and he wouldn’t trade that. They had a real home. 

However, now Dean was in a difficult position. As far as he was concerned, Sam would always be his omega. It wasn’t like he had the hots for Sam or wanted to screw his brother. No, he just wanted to always look after Sam the way someone’s alpha father should. This was how Dean found himself in a difficult situation. Sam was claimed by none other than Gabriel Novak. The one-time janitor at the university turned out to be a doctor slumming it.

It wasn’t that Gabriel was a bad guy or anything. It was just now Dean felt like the third wheel. He felt like he had to compete for Sam’s time and Gabriel was much smarter than him. It made Dean jealous. They still lived together. Gabriel bought a house after a couple years of steady employment. Dean had the mother-in-law suite. Sam had been insistent that he stay nearby, so Dean did.

Sam was never one he could just tell to do something or tell him no. His brother was far too stubborn for that and Gabriel loved it. Dean could swear the alpha got his rocks off by Sammy telling him no or to screw off. Gabriel was what Dean would consider the fun alpha while he had to rein Sammy in. He was the one that had to remind Sam not to go out after dark and to have his identification. It was stressful sometimes. Sam still liked to rebel. 

Dean also took Sam to work with him. Now, that Sam was mated, he could have a job. So, Sam worked at the desk at an auto repair shop. It gave them a few extra dollars that Sam insisted on putting savings for the three of them. Anyways, a rude alpha came in and threatened Sam. It nearly caused Dean to go into an alpha rage, but he didn’t, thankfully. All he said was, “Don’t speak to my omega that way.”

Said rude alpha worked at the same hospital as Gabriel and had seen a photograph of Sam with Gabriel on Gabriel’s desk. The rude alpha called Gabriel and now Gabriel wanted to chat when he got off shift. Dean was nervous. He didn’t want to get kicked out of his home and out of Sammy’s life. He didn’t want Sammy to lose working at the repair shop. Sammy really seemed to like it.

When the front door to their home opened and a very tired Gabriel walked through, Dean wanted to run and hide like a scared child but he didn’t. He opted to face this like a man. Dean steeled himself for Gabriel’s disappointment, lecture, and eviction, but that wasn’t what happened. Gabriel’s cackling laughter caused Dean to look at the small alpha. Gabriel was doubled over laughing. Dean almost wondered if he was going to start rolling around on the floor.

Gabriel wiped his eyes and said through laughter, “You told my boss that you’re Sam’s alpha. You should have seen his face when I told him that you are his alpha. It was priceless.”

Dean raised an eyebrow and repeated, “You told your boss that I am Sam’s alpha? Gabriel, I was Sam’s alpha until you mated him. Then he became yours.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and plopped down in the seat across from him. He said firmly, “Sam’s not a dog, Dean. He’s not some mutt we can rehome when we feel like it. Sam is my mate and I love him, but I’m not his alpha. The only time he calls me alpha is during sex. I can give you details if you would like.”

Dean shook his head no and said adamantly, “No. No. I hear enough through the walls. I don’t need a play by play ever.”

Gabriel smirked and shrugged, “Your loss. I have some really kinky stories. Anyways, I don’t know if you notice this or not but he calls you alpha. Jackass in the street, he walks closer to you and calls you alpha. If he is scared, he calls you alpha. If he is in trouble, he calls you alpha. If he is sick, he calls you alpha. You get the point, though. He doesn’t do that with me.”

Dean ran his hands over his face. He knew what this meant. Gabriel wanted Dean to distance himself from Sammy so Sammy would show Gabriel more respect. Dean’s voice cracked when he said, “I can back off from spending so much time with Sammy. That may help him view you as his alpha.”

Gabriel reached across the table and hit Dean upside the head gently. He lamented, “You can be so dense sometimes. No, you’re stubborn just like your brother. You have this idea of how something is supposed to be and you will try to use an orange to make lemonade because you have in your head that is right.” Gabriel paused and shook his head, “You’ve got it all wrong, Deano.”

Dean asked carefully, “What do I have wrong?”

Gabriel sighed, “I am happy with the way things are. You’re happy. Sam’s happy. Everyone I care about is happy. I don’t care what my boss thinks. Actually, I do. I told him that Sam was raised by you and therefore Sam will always be your omega. If I die, Sam will be yours again. You always carry the burden of being responsible for Sammy.”

Dean didn’t really understand what was going on. How could Gabriel not be pissed off? Dean expected Gabriel to be furious but he wasn’t. Dean had to ask, “Why are you okay with this arrangement?”

Gabriel shrugged and said, “Do you know what it takes to make lemonade?” Dean stared at him blankly. “It takes water, lemons, and sugar. If you take any one of those away, you don’t have lemonade. Sammy is the lemon. You are the water and I am the sugar. After I mated Sammy, our scents changed to lemonade. I would like to keep that scent. It is very comforting, but to keep it I need you. Whether you like it or not, you’re bonded to us.”

Dean growled, “I didn’t bond with you.” Alphas never bonded with other alphas. That was wrong.

Gabriel merely chuckled, “Nope, you bonded with Sammy. Why do you think it is you never wanted an omega? You have an omega.”

Dean snapped, “Having an omega is about sex.” He immediately regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Sam wasn’t and has never been a sexual object. Sure, some people may view him as that, but not him and certainly not Gabriel.

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed and said coldly, “No, it’s not. If it was you would have molested your brother. Alpha siblings do that all the time. Having an omega is about loving, caring for, and nurturing someone else. We both do that with Sam in our own way.”

Dean shook his head and regretfully said, “I know. I’m sorry. Sam’s not a sex toy. He’d kick my ass if he heard me say that.”

Gabriel hummed then he declared, “Maybe I will let him. Anyways, my boss wasn't what I needed to talk to you about. My father and little brother, Castiel, are coming to visiting.”

Dean glared, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Dean decided he needed to make some lemonade before he started deep cleaning the house with Sam.

++

Castiel Novak, age forty, hated his life. He did get scent matched to another omega after Sam. Her name was Meg. She would always manage to get away from him and she was never faithful. One time, she came home after being missing for months with her once long brown hair dyed a cheap shade of blonde. As tempted as he was to shave her head and cage her until she learned how to behave, he didn’t. Castiel scented a pregnancy and he wasn’t the father. Under the law, if an omega became pregnant with another alpha’s seed, the owner of the omega could kill her. That was what Castiel did. He ripped out her heart with his bare hands minutes after the bastard child was delivered. Meg never saw her baby and Castiel didn’t know what happened to the baby. It was no concern of his.

Since that time, Castiel began floundering. His entire purpose to life had been lost. He traveled. He had orgies with strangers. He even had sex with a male beta and he liked it. He tried new foods but always came back to peanut butter and jelly. Despite his new adventures, he felt empty inside. He wanted to punch Gabriel in the face for being happy. He wanted to tell his father to shut up already. His father, Chuck, was a second-rate writer that had a cult following which gave him steady paychecks. He also had a cat blog which made Castiel’s eye twitch anytime he was forced to look at.

His father wanted to meet Sam. One night, Castiel had drunkenly mentioned to Chuck that he was scent matched to Sam before Gabriel. Of course, Chuck knew all sorts of wonderful things about Sam. The thing was Chuck had always assumed Sam was a woman. The look on his father’s face when he realized Gabriel mated a male omega was priceless. There was shock followed by disbelief and finally acceptance.

Castiel didn’t understand how Chuck could accept that. Sam was a lemon. Castiel rested his head in his hands as he tried to understand how he always got paired with lemons. Not only did the government throw Sam at him then they gave him Meg. She was a lemon too.

He arrived with Chuck at Gabriel’s home just after three in the afternoon. Gabriel didn’t have an exceptionally fancy home. It was modest. It was nothing compared to Castiel’s home that he saved for. Castiel was surprised when an unknown alpha opened the door. This alpha had green eyes and sandy blonde hair. He looked strong too. Castiel was a little intimidated.

The alpha held out his hand and said in a friendly tone, “Hi, you must be Castiel and Chuck. Gabriel told me you were coming. Please come in. Sammy and Gabriel are at the omega clinic and it is taking a little longer than expected.” Chuck shook the alpha's hand, but Castiel did not.

Castiel shrugged at his father and they followed the strange alpha into the house. The pictures on the mantel above the fireplace had photos of this alpha, Sam, and Gabriel. There was also a picture of Gabriel’s three children in a frame that said, _“Precious are the memories.”_ Castiel noted that there were no photographs of Kali.

Chuck piped up nervously, “So I am Chuck but I am sure you already knew that. I… Ah… Who are you?”

The alpha smiled said calmly, “My name is Dean. I’m Sammy’s big brother. I live here with Gabriel and Sammy. My brother wanted me nearby and this was the best solution. We were able to pool our money together to get a nicer place and eat out a few more times a month.” Dean shook his head and Castiel knew this alpha was quite fond of Sam. “Sammy has always been my number one priority. He still is.”

Castiel glanced at his dad who nodded seriously. Chuck said, “Yes, I understand that. I never had any omegas but they are very special. I am sure your parents were honored to have an omega.” Castiel winced. He knew that was anything but the case.

Dean smiled and said simply, “I am sure our mother would have loved him. Please, let me show you to your room. It has two twin-size air mattresses and it is next to Sammy and Gabriel’s room.”

Castiel could smell sex when he got close to the room. Gabriel or Sam, possibly both, deliberately had sex that day. It smelled like lemonade. Castiel hated that scent. He didn’t always hate it. It was a learned hate because happy people were around lemonade. Carefree children playing, romantic picnics and family dinner nights all had lemonade.

Castiel hated lemonade.

++

Sam touched his belly again and again as he sat at the dinner table. He felt awkward because of the presence of Castiel and Chuck. Sam was actually surprised by Chuck. He expected Gabriel’s father to be a domineering ass, but he wasn’t. Chuck was actually pretty passive about most things. Chuck really wasn’t Sam’s problem with dinner, though. It was Castiel and the way Castiel kept staring at him.

He didn’t know much about Castiel. The alpha wasn’t someone he wanted to get to know. Gabriel did ask for all the scent tests done on him, which Sam was pissed off at Gabriel for doing but then he was relieved. Sam was tested against over 1.2 million alphas over the course of seven years. His first match was with Castiel. It was an 87 percent match. The minimum percentage was 85 percent. After Castiel, the next alpha to be tested was Gabriel. There was a special note next to Gabriel’s name stating that Gabriel had specifically asked for him. That note always made Sam smile. It felt good to be wanted. Gabriel’s scent match was 97 percent. Sam remembered being grateful that Castiel rejected him, so he could have Gabriel.

Still, an 87 percent match and a traditionalist ass were not a lot to go on. Castiel was speaking to Dean and Gabriel like he wasn’t even in the room. Chuck didn’t seem to make any effort to include him in the conversation either. Sam wondered briefly if Castiel and Chuck expected him to be naked and kneeling on the floor while Gabriel handfed him. The very thought of being humiliated like that caused him to become upset.

Sam felt Gabriel’s hand on the back of his neck and his mate whispering in his ear, “What’s wrong, Samshine?” Gabriel reached a hand down and ran it over Sam’s belly. “Is this too stressful for you? We can call it an early evening if you would like.”

Castiel took that moment to chime in with his two cents, “Gabriel, maybe your omega wouldn’t be distressed if you had a firmer hold on him. He needs to know who is in charge and he needs to know that’s not him.” Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Gabriel liked him having his own mind.

Gabriel smirked as he kissed the side of Sam’s face. The kiss relaxed Sam and he felt himself calming down. Gabriel said seriously, “Na, I think that would make it worse. How did keeping a firm hold work out for you, Cassie?” Gabriel paused and spat out, “Oh that’s right, she cheated on you.”

Castiel snarled, “How dare you bring that up! Meg may have been horrible but at least I don’t have a lemon.” There was something about Castiel’s scent that made Sam think Castiel was lying. He just didn’t know what Castiel was lying about.

Gabriel snapped back quickly, “I don’t have a lemon, Castiel. I have a handsome and beautiful omega. I wouldn’t trade him for the world.” Sam was pretty sure he fell in love with Gabriel a little bit more with that comment.

He ran his hand over his belly again and thought that maybe laying down with a cold glass of lemonade wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

++

Castiel knew something was wrong with Sam. He absolutely knew it. An omega’s scent doesn’t just randomly change to distress over dinner. Castiel regretted not taking the lemon as his. He still wasn’t sure what he would do with a male omega, but he knew he would do a better job than Gabriel. Castiel pondered as he laid on the twin-size bed in the guest bedroom. His father was sleeping the twin-size bed against the adjacent wall. His own bed was sharing a wall with Gabriel and Sam’s bedroom.

He thought that if he owned Sam, the omega wouldn’t work. He probably would have had him castrated and put on a liquid diet to lose weight and muscle so he would look more desirable. Sam would wear a collar and he would not be allowed on furniture. He would put Sam in his place and make him the sole focus of Sam’s world. Sam would have nothing to get upset about. Castiel closed his eyes and wondered if he and his father could convince Gabriel to give him Sam. It would be for Sam’s own benefit. The boy would thrive with him.

Castiel’s eyes flew open when he heard the door to his brother’s room open and Dean’s voice, “You two better be decent because I am coming in.”

Gabriel’s response was completely childish and showed he wasn’t fit to be an alpha. “Dean, you’re just in time. I need you to measure my pubic hair. I have a bet with Sam that it does continue to grow if you don’t trim it.”

Dean sounded annoyed, “Gabriel no. Measure your own pubic hair. That’s not what I came here for. I wanted to talk to Sam to find out what’s up.”

Sam’s tired voice filtered through the wall. “It’s nothing bad, Dean. It’s hormones or whatever. I stressed myself out with Castiel’s visit. I just started thinking how horrible my life would be with him and it showed in my scent. I’m sorry for worrying you, Alpha. I think too much sometimes.”

Dean gave a loud sigh, “Okay good, I was worried I’d have to kick golden eyes’ ass. How did your doctor’s appointment go today? Did the suppressants I had you on screw up your heat schedule or something? I’m worried that I…”

“Dean, I’m pregnant.” Sam’s voice sounded strong for an omega and Castiel’s heart broke a little. Sam despised him and now, Gabriel may have to suffer through the death of another mate and another set of children. His brother needed to learn how to control an omega, not let the omega run rampant.

Dean sounded shocked, “Pregnant? That’s… That’s great. I… Shit… I didn’t think you’d actually get pregnant. No offense but it’s hard for male omegas to get pregnant, but I’m happy for you and Gabriel. We need someone to look after you when Gabriel and I are at work.”

Gabriel chimed in, “Sam’s not a child, Dean. He can look after himself.”

Dean snapped, “That’s not what I mean and you know it. You’re a doctor, Gabriel. You know how high risk a male pregnancy is. Did the doctor say Sam can work or does he need to be on bedrest?”

Sam sighed and sounded upset, “Bedrest for the duration of the pregnancy and I have to take medications to adjust my hormones. I could miscarry with as high as my testosterone is.”

Castiel could hear Dean’s pacing. Dean sounded contemplative. “I’ll call Bobby. He’s pretty much retired. He’s a cranky old bastard but he can make sure Sammy is spoiled while we’re at work.”

Sam whined, “Dean, I don’t want to burden Bobby.” Castiel hated it when an omega whined.

Much to Castiel’s surprise, Dean used his alpha voice on Sam. “No Sam, Bobby will come and it will be okay.” Dean’s voice lost its alpha edge as he added, “Besides, he’s always wanted grandbabies.”

Sam still sounded whiny. “Dean, why don’t you get a mate? I want my child to have cousins.” Castiel would have taken the paddle to Sam by now, but Gabriel for some reason was silent.  

The love in Dean’s voice surprised Castiel. “I don’t need a mate. I have you.  Granted, we don’t have a sexual relationship because just no… I love you and Gabriel. I don’t want to make you feel like you are second in my life to another omega.”

Castiel tuned out the rest of the conversation. He felt himself growing increasingly angry because Dean was the one that held control over Sam, not Gabriel. It was Dean, not Gabriel that Sam called Alpha. It wasn’t right or fair and for the first time, Castiel questioned if anyone in his family was fit to be an alpha. Maybe it wasn’t the omegas that were lemons. Maybe it was the alphas.

++

Bobby and Sam being home alone together turned out to be a horrible idea. Not because Bobby didn’t make sure Sammy stayed in bed or failed to provide Sam with lemonade flavored everything. Seriously, who carves lemonade flavored rice? Not lemon flavored, lemonade flavored. The difference between the two was sugar according to Sam, but whatever kept them from the wrath of a pregnant omega.

What made it a horrible idea was Bobby managed to swipe a sample of his scent and forge his signature to send in a scent sample. This was how Dean found himself at the Office of Alpha and Omega Affairs. Dean had a strong sense of unease because he didn’t like the way this whole thing worked. He would get taken back to a room with an omega, he had never met before, there he would be expected to basically rape and claim that person. It seemed wrong. Dean hated it.

Gabriel didn’t have sex with Sam when Gabriel claimed Sammy. Gabriel bit Sam but they waited a couple months before Gabriel knotted Sam. Dean had to put up with months of hearing them do every other sexual act under the sun and Gabriel needed to stay off the internet because some of the things Dean heard were just messed up. He refused to believe that his perfect baby brother could have come up with any of those ideas. Dean wanted to wait with claiming like Gabriel did but leave out the kinky foreplay.

Dean felt like he was on a death march as he was led back to the room that held his omega. He took a deep breath as he opened the door to the small room. There sitting on the bed was an Asian boy. The boy looked to be about nineteen and he smelled perfect. Dean closed the door gently behind him and said, “Hi my name is Dean. I’m not going to hurt you.”

The boy looked up and smiled, “I’m Kevin. I’m in advanced placement. Is that okay? I never really expected an alpha to want me.”

Dean snorted. Sammy and Kevin would love each other. The best part was when Dean looked at Kevin, he didn’t see a lemon. He saw his other half. Kevin smelled like summertime over the Arkansas River mixed with the sweet smell of lemonade.

His omegas truly were perfect. There wasn’t a luckier alpha in the world. Dean had no doubt about that.


End file.
